A video gaming machine employing both touch screen buttons and electromechanical buttons to permit a number of different games to be played on the same machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,047. The video gaming machine accepts inputs from both the touch screen and the electromechanical game buttons to control games played on the machine. In order to indicate the function of a touch screen or electromechanical button, each button is provided with an input label. The video gaming machine is capable of playing a number of different games. When the game being played changes, both the touch screen input labels and the electromechanical button labels may change under machine control.
In order to change the electromechanical button labels, each electromechanical button includes a translucent label, two light filters, and two light sources. The translucent label is etched with labels having indicia that are responsive to two different colors of light. The light filters are placed below the translucent label. The two light sources are different colors. When one light source is energized, the translucent label displays one of the indicia. When the other light source is energized, the translucent label displays the other the indicia. In this manner, the video gaming machine may change the electromechanical button labels to correspond to the game displayed on the touch screen.